


You save me, I save you

by alby_mangroves



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Big Bang Challenge, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Canon Divergence - Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Clint Barton Recovering, Drawing, M/M, Marvel Universe Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:06:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: Art for "You rearrange me till I'm sane" for Marvel Big Bang





	You save me, I save you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You rearrange me till I'm sane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679437) by [icywind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icywind/pseuds/icywind). 
  * Inspired by [Aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683460) by [mekare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare). 



> Thank you to mekare for being an awesome artist and friend and for making an absolutely beautiful picture for this story as well, and thank you to icywind for writing this cool and absolutely lovely roadtrip AU about Bucky and Clint finding themselves and then each other, after the devastation of the Chitauri invasion. This summary immediately caught my eye and I really enjoyed the story, I hope you guys do too ♥

 

 

 

**[Tumblr](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/tagged/You-rearrange-me-till-I%27m-sane) **

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683460) by [mekare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare)




End file.
